


Irrevocably

by Miki_chan, NakKwO



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Dan and Phil being Otakus, I can't tag for shit, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_chan/pseuds/Miki_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakKwO/pseuds/NakKwO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ph- phil.” God, just the first word was excruciating. Deep breaths Dan.<br/>“I love you.” I whispered.<br/>_______________________________________</p><p>Dan and Phil have something to say. Dan might have something more.  Basically our boys getting over their Otaku selves and admitting what we all know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something to Say...

Dan was nervous beyond imagination. It was such a weird feeling; a jittery unsettled feeling deep in his stomach. He was on the verge of crying and laughing and puking up his guts all at once. He wasn’t even sure if it was gonna happen. He knew something was, I mean, it’s not every day that you and your best friend tell the world that you are completely and inextricably in love with each other.

 

They had planned it. They had rehearsed it and still when it came time for the livestream, Dan and Phil couldn’t even make eye contact. Sitting down, Phil’s knee brushed Dan’s and only god knows how high both youtuber’s jumped.

 

There was a brief second of silence. They weren't ready for this. They knew that the second those three little words left their mouths, nothing would be the same. Fan girls be damned they knew that even more than that, this statement was irrevocable. They say the forbidden words and no amount of effort or excuses or silence could ever change the fact that something had happened. That these feelings had happened. We’re happening.

 

Well nervousness be damned this was happening. Both realized that as Dan reached forward and started the livestream.

 

“Hey guys.” Dan started leaving a clueless Phil to smile at the screen and fidget nervously.

 

“So last week we told you guys we would be doing a special today.” Dan kept on talking and Phil kept on getting redder. Dan peaked over at him, stalling for a moment. Worry sparked in his gut.

 

Phil caught his gaze and smiled. It wavered between surety and doubt but he held it. It was real. He straightened in his seat and tried looking directly at the camera. Dan almost had to laugh when panic streaked across his features. Without thinking, his fingers inched across the couch and curled around Phil’s. He hoped the camera couldn’t see it. Not yet. He had to be able to tell them first.

 

Phil stuttered through his introductions which cause him to laugh at himself out of embarrassment. Dan giggled and face palmed while muttering an “oh God” under his breath. This was all silly. People did this every day. It was nothing. He just had to say it. Say it and get it over with.

 

“So guys, we have something we have to tell you. Together.”  Dan turns to Phil. “Want to say it on a count of three?” Dan asks. Phil simply nods. They both turn back towards the camera. Dan begins a countdown and uses his fingers. “One. Two. Thr-.”

 

“Wait do you mean on three or after three?” Phil asks.

 

“JESUS CHRIST PHIL!” Dan yells and Phil laughs.

 

“Sorry!” Dan rolls his eyes as Phil giggles.

 

“After three.” Dan confirms and Phil nods. Dan begins again. “One. Two. Three!”

 

“We’re together!” Dan and Phil shout awkwardly. After the announcement, Phil instantly buries his head in his hands. Dan just ducks his head and peaks over at Phil.

 

“You know we have now released the fan girls, correct?” Dan asks.

 

“Oh no. what have we done?” Phil says jokingly followed by a small laugh. Dan smothers his face with his hands, resisting a scream. They were doomed. Him and Dan doomed to a life of cross-internet romance. Dan still had his face hidden in his hands. Phil was looking anywhere but the camera but both of them were happy. It was done. A huge weight was finally lifted off their poor, pale, British, Otaku shoulders. Both of them could guess that the comment section was a complete shit storm.

 

Dan was thrilled. He had a year of secrets gone and now all he had to do was show the world how much he really loved Phil. Fuck. They were his own OTP.

 

Phil was looking at the couch. He was smiling, bright as a cherry and so cute. Ugh. Why did this have to take so long? It took forever for them to get here and still Dan was a doubter. He looks at Phil. His Phil. Just the idea sends a thrill through him. He wasn’t a natural romantic but damn he was so giddy. He should do it. He has to. If it was ever going to be anybody, it was him.

 

The awful jitters were back. Worse than before because this wasn’t planned. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to date some more and then talk about it, then plan it and then the little ring in his pocket could come out. He wasn’t supposed to let his dumbass self fuck this up yet. He had to hold his shit together. For Phil.

 

But, responsibility be damned, Dan still slid off the couch, his knee hitting the floor. Phil broke his intense stare off with the couch cushions to send a confused glance at Dan. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

 

Dan knew that the camera was cutting a part of him off but he couldn’t manage to care. His heart was beating just a little too hard. His mind was whirling and the hand shoved in his pocket, clutching the ring was a sweaty mess. Inch by inch he pulled the little black velvet box out of his pocket. Phil was a wreck. His eyes widened, flitting from the ring to Dan’s face. He was going all shades of red and panic. The deep red diffusing across his cheeks and neck and ears made him glow. Quite literally.

 

Dan opened his mouth, ready to spill but his throat closed up. He was scared. Phil’s eyes were confused and wide and waiting. Waiting. The world was waiting.

He took a breath and looked up to catch Phil’s gaze. His calming blue eyes did nothing to calm him now. What did he say. He couldn’t be eloquent for shit and now he had thrown himself into this “on bended knee” situation, fumbling for the right words.

 

“Ph- phil.” God, just the first word was excruciating. Deep breaths Dan.

 

“I love you.” He whispered. “You know I’m bad at this. I can’t-.” Phil was nodding along to my statement. He was leaning forward, arms wrapped around his waist, hanging on to every word.

 

Just fucking say it. You have wanted this for forever. Just say it.

 

“Phil Lester, I love you. It would make me the hap- happiest dumbass in Britain-.” He had to stop. Phil was grinning, still red as a tomato, but grinning. His eyes were shiny.

 

Dan looked down and popped the box open. Inside was a single golden band. The light from the computer glinted off the shiny surface. 

 

“Marry me?”

 

Phil had waited for this forever. If Dan thought he was head over heels than Phil was over the moon. He was afraid to open his mouth. He was afraid that if he did, something unearthly would come out. A shriek or maybe a flood of tears and snot and softly mumbled confessions. God, he sounded like fan girl. Damn you crazy emotions.

 

He managed a sigh. Dan was still staring at him, waiting, hoping. There was only one answer but he was scared to say it. How to make Dan realize just how much he loved him. Oh Dan.

 

“I love you s- so much.” He felt air rush into his lungs as he took a breath. Dan was still waiting. The fucking man of his dreams was waiting on bended knee and he was stumbling over a simple yes. Standard Otaku.

 

“Of course.” His voice cracked and he sounded breathy but he said it.

 

Dan was stunned. He was getting married. He was going to be his best friend’s husband. Holy shit. He was dreaming.

 

He was still staring off, mouth hanging open when Phil tackled him. He pinned him to the floor, cutting them completely off from the camera. Oh shit. He reached up, slapping his hand somewhere on his computer, quitting the livestream before ducking down and pressing his lips softly against Dan’s. The little velvet box had tumbled out of Dan’s hand. His head was spinning. Phil pressed closer enveloping Dan in the kiss, deepening it.

Breaking the connection, Dan reached out, grazing the ground, his hand closing around the box. He slipped the ring on Phil’s finger. Fuck, it was loose.

 

“Is’ fine. We’ll get it resized.” Phil giggled. God, Dan couldn’t get enough. He was getting married. Phil loved him. They were a couple of dumbasses but they were happy. He could live with the comments if he could live with him.

 

“Love you.” Phil smiled.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to NakKwO for helping me constructing this piece of art. Heh.  
> This is my first posted fanfic so bear with the newbies touch. If you have suggestions or just wanna say something you can comment. So ya. Thank you. Give me them kudos. :) :)


	2. Alternate Ending - Good Time to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was partial to an ending where Dan decides to wait for now and just enjoy what he haves. While I worked on the first chapter my friend NakKwO wrote this. I thought it was cute so ya. Hope you enjoy!! :)  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dan was nervous beyond imagination. It was such a weird feeling; a jittery unsettled feeling deep in his stomach. He was on the verge of crying and laughing and puking up his guts all at once. He wasn’t even sure if it was gonna happen. He knew something was, I mean, it’s not every day that you and your best friend tell the world that you are completely and inextricably in love with each other. 

They had planned it. They had rehearsed it and still when it came time for the livestream, Dan and Phil couldn’t even make eye contact. Sitting down, Phil’s knee brushed Dan’s and only god knows how high both youtuber’s jumped. 

There was a brief second of silence. They weren't ready for this. They knew that the second those three little words left their mouths, nothing would be the same. Fan girls be damned they knew that even more than that, this statement was irrevocable. They say the forbidden words and no amount of effort or excuses or silence could ever change the fact that something had happened. That these feelings had happened. We’re happening. 

Well nervousness be damned this was happening. Both realized that as Dan reached forward and started the livestream. 

“Hey guys.” Dan started leaving a clueless Phil to smile at the screen and fidget nervously. 

“So last week we told you guys we would be doing a special today.” Dan kept on talking and Phil kept on getting redder. Dan peaked over at him, stalling for a moment. Worry sparked in his gut. 

Phil caught his gaze and smiled. It wavered between surety and doubt but he held it. It was real. He straightened in his seat and tried looking directly at the camera. Dan almost had to laugh when panic streaked across his features. Without thinking, his fingers inched across the couch and curled around Phil’s. He hoped the camera couldn’t see it. Not yet. He had to be able to tell them first. 

Phil stuttered through his introductions which cause him to laugh at himself out of embarrassment. Dan giggled and face palmed while muttering an “oh God” under his breath. This was all silly. People did this every day. It was nothing. He just had to say it. Say it and get it over with. 

“So guys, we have something we have to tell you. Together.” Dan turns to Phil. “Want to say it on a count of three?” Dan asks. Phil simply nods. They both turn back towards the camera. Dan begins a countdown and uses his fingers. “One. Two. Thr-.” 

“Wait do you mean on three or after three?” Phil asks. 

“JESUS CHRIST PHIL!” Dan yells and Phil laughs. 

“Sorry!” Dan rolls his eyes as Phil giggles. 

“After three.” Dan confirms and Phil nods. Dan begins again. “One. Two. Three!” 

“We’re together!” Dan and Phil shout awkwardly. After the announcement, Phil instantly buries his head in his hands. Dan just ducks his head and peaks over at Phil. 

“You know we have now released the fan girls, correct?” Dan asks. 

“Oh no. what have we done?” Phil says jokingly followed by a small laugh. Dan smothers his face with his hands, resisting a scream. They were doomed. Him and Dan doomed to a life of cross-internet romance. Dan still had his face hidden in his hands. Phil was looking anywhere but the camera but both of them were happy. It was done. A huge weight was finally lifted off their poor, pale, British, Otaku shoulders. Both of them could guess that the comment section was a complete shit storm.

Dan looks back and gazes at Phil. Phil looks at Dan, meeting his gaze. Phil smiles brightly at Dan, his cheeks nice and rosy. Dan can’t help but let a rare smile blossom across his face. Phil looks at the computer and laughs softly at the comments. They were all supportive and just amazing. Dan briefly thought about the little box in his pocket, but when he gazed at Phil’s excited yet nervous expression, he thought it could wait for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to NakKwO for helping me constructing this piece of art. Heh.  
> This is my first posted fanfic so bear with the newbies touch. If you have suggestions or just wanna say something you can comment. So ya. Thank you. Give me them kudos. :) :)


End file.
